Enchanted
by PinkHerondale
Summary: What if Will and Tessa weren't shadowhunters and warlocks? What would life have been like? Will Tessa end up with Will or Jem in this world?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, kinda just trying it out so.. let me know what you think! This is about a different kind of Will/Tessa, where they met in a different way than the way in the book. (This will be switching POVs between Will and Tessa each chapter)**

Chapter One: Will (1)

I stared out the large, four pane window of my home with dread. Raining, always raining. Today was my best friend Jem's eighteen birthday, and I had hoped for once we could actually _go out _and do something fun. Looks like the annual dinner and a movie would take place again tonight.

I sighed and walked back down the hall towards my bedroom, hoping to pass the remaining time in between the time when Jem would come pick me up with a good book. When I opened my door, though, I found none other than my younger sister Cecily's prying eyes searching through my journal entries.

"Cecy! Get out!" I yelled as I shooed her out the door upon making notice of what she was looking at.

"Why? Just because I'm not afraid of ducks?" She said and burst out laughing, sticking her tongue out at me. I groaned, knowing this would surely not be the end of this torment.

"You would be afraid, too, if you knew what I knew.." I mumbled.

"And what's that? A duck stalking you?" She giggled.

"Just please, get out. I need to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight? Ooh little Will's got a girlfriend?" She wiggled her fingers at me.

Blushing, I replied, "No, Jem's birthday tonight."

"Oh, tell him I said happy birthday," she said with a high enthusiasm and a light pink blush on her cheeks. I knew she liked Jem, and she just wouldn't admit it to me, but I could read her in a strange way.

"Ok," I winked at her "If you say so."

She smirked and brushed past me to leave my room, finally.

I sighed and went over to my bed where my phone sat on top of my pillow. Pressing the four on the pad, Jem's speed dial number, I held the phone up to my ear and fiddled with the collar on my shirt.

"Hey." I heard Jem's voice on the other line and sat up.

"Hey there birthday boy!" I teased with him, laughing as I did so.

"Wow, couldn't think of anything more original today Herondale?" he replied and I could almost see his smile through the phone.

"So, what are we doing today for this wonderful occasion?"

"The usual, be at my place at 5."

"Dinner with your dad and you?"

"Yeah, and my dad is having a business client over as well, and his daughter."

I was glad there was going to be a change in events, even though there was no change in venue.

"Alright, have you met her before?"

"A few times, she's really nice" he beamed and I could quickly tell that he fancied this girl.

"Ok, can't wait to meet her."

"See you soon, bro."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and checked the time, 3:30. I decided that I would have to start getting ready in fifteen minutes, so until then I picked up my favorite book and skimmed through it for my favorite parts, rereading them as I went.

After a bit, I checked the time again, it was 3:55. Crap! I quickly went to my closet and picked out my normal attire for this event, black shirt and jacket, as well as jeans. I raced into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. By the time I got out, it was already 4:20. I quickly put on my clothes and looked in the mirror.

_Dapper, William. _I thought to myself with a grin and then laughed at myself. I combed my hair quickly and then ran downstairs to get in the car. It was already 4:45, and Jem's house was about 25 minutes away. I yelled "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Going to Jem's" upstairs and heard my mom mutter something that sounded like okay, she knew it was his birthday, after all.

Driving there seemed like a very long feat, even with the radio on and windows opened. I felt silly for thinking that, because it was less than a half an hour away after all. When I rode up into the driveway, I clicked my phone on to check the time, 5:15. _Crap_, I thought. Jem would be upset I was late. Oh, well.

I jumped out of the car and came up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Jem's dad answered with a grin, "Hello, Will. Jem's upstairs, waiting for you." He said as he opened the door, a gesture for me to get in. This meant Jem was most likely getting impatient. "Okay, thank you sir." I may be a bit smart-mouthed, but with people of authority like Jem's dad, I decided to play it safe.

I went up the stairs to Jem's room and walked through the open gap. He was sitting on his bed, his hands folded together. I knocked on the door to get his attention and he jolted up. "Oh, hey Will! Thank goodness you came, I thought you wouldn't show up and I'd be left alone in this awkward mess." He said with a slight laugh.

"Never on your birthday, dude." He came up to give me a slight one handed bro hug. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and the shuffling of feet and muffled hello's indicating our other guests were here. "Better get down there, huh?" He said with a nervous grin.

I nodded and we walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen where his dad and the others stood. My eyes were immediately drawn to a tall, brunette girl with stormy gray eyes. For a moment, I think she may be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long, brown hair is swept over one shoulder in ringlets, and her long eyelashes are made full by mascara. The dress she is wearing is purple, and falls to just above her knees, making her big grey eyes stand out like fireworks on a pitch black fourth of July.

"Earth to Will?" I hear Jem call and I realize I've been staring for too long. I quickly look away and put on a small smile. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Anyways, this is Mortmain, Tessa's father. Well, adopted father, really." He gestures to the man standing next to his Dad who I assume is Mortmain. He holds a hand out to me and I shake it. His grip is firm, strong. "Nice to meet you, sir." I say in the most polite manner I can.

Next, Jem gestures to the girl I was staring at previously. "And this is Tessa." Tessa. The name fits her perfectly, unique and yet still somehow gorgeous. "I'm Will." I say and hold out a hand to her, she takes it and shakes softly. Her hand makes mine warm when she touches it, and I am somehow nervous now. She smiles at me. "Nice to meet you, Will."

"The pleasure is mine."

**AN: Let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think of the story in review please Also, constructive criticism or praise is much appreciated!**

Chapter 2: Tessa (1)

Tonight I'm going to a dinner with some guy my Dad needs to meet up for at dinner with. My dad told me to "dress nicely", and "look the part". Honestly, I could care less what these people think of me. Probably just another business partner for my dad to cheat.

See, upon notice of my father, you would think he's a nice guy. He's very formal, always, probably because he has so much money. He owns Mortmain Co., in London, one of the biggest companies in the UK. Our house might as well be a hotel, it has so many rooms. I know what you're thinking, I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

But I'm not.

What's the point in having a father that has millions, if he doesn't love you?

He's not actually my dad, anyways, which is probably why he could never love me the way a normal Dad does. My real dad died when I was born, leaving me and my mother, with no job, no money, and no one to lean on. We got by though somehow, whether it was with a single bedroom we rented from another family or a small apartment. We always had eachother.

At least I knew my mother loved me.

I don't really know what to wear to this whole "formal dinner" thing, so I just decide to wear a baby blue tank top and black jeans. When I walk downstairs, though, I see my Dad standing in a tux. I walk down their, and he looks at me in disgust.

"What do you think you're wearing, young lady?" He hisses at me.

"Uh, my _clothes_.." I reply warily, confused as to why he's so angry.

"This is a big deal, Theresa! I won't have my daughter looking like a skank tonight! You're here to _impress_, not _satisfy._" I feel a flash of pain against my cheek before I realize what just happened.

He hit me.

My "father" hit me.

I am so surprised I don't even register it when he puts a lilac-purple dress in my arms and tells me to go upstairs to get changed. When I don't move, he pushes me in that direction and I stumble a little before going up to my room.

"20 minutes, Theresa!" I hear him yell.

I quickly go into the bathroom and put on the dress, not even bothering to look in the mirror as I do so. I look in the small hand mirror that I have on my desk at my hair, curly because I had it intricately braided earlier. There is a dark red handprint on my face, and I quickly apply foundation and then blush on both sides to blend it in, so no one could tell what had happened earlier.

I think I looks at least presentable, so I come down the stairs before I give my dad another reason to be mad at me. I'm _scared _of him now, I realize. His temper had always been a bit unsteady, but he had never physically hurt me before.

I walk down the stairs to see my dad sitting on the couch, checking his watch anxiously. He sees me and stands up before saying, "You look lovely, Tessa." She was shocked. It was as if nothing had ever happened. He smiled at her before putting a hand behind her back to lead her to the door. She flinched away instantly, but he didn't seem to notice. She quickly walked outside to the car and got into the passenger seat.

The drive was spent in an awkward, uncomfortable silence until they arrived at Mr. Carstairs house, finally. Tessa opened the car door quickly and then realized she had forgotten to put shoes on. She turned around quickly, and luckily, her black sandals were still in the car from church earlier. She slipped them on quickly before her dad could notice, and then sped up to meet him at the front door.

He rang the doorbell, only once, before a man, who I can only presume is Mr. Carstairs, opened the door. He smiled that I'm-going-to-pretend-I-like-you-because-its-good-for-business smile at my Dad and opened the door wider before stepping aside to let us in. I thanked him for opening the door, a habit I had picked up from my mom and never really gotten out of. He looked surprised at me, like he wasn't used to manners, before smiling and replying, "Your welcome".

We walked further into the house, into the kitchen where he and my dad started talking. I stood there next to my father, a bit awkwardly as they talked about things that I would never understand. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw a boy, probably Mr. Carstairs son. He was attractive, but in a classical way with his brown hair and grey eyes. She smiled at him, kindly, he smiled back also.

"Hi, I'm Jem" he said in a polite voice that she knew was genuine.

"Tessa", she smiled back at him.

Jem began introductions with my dad's father while Tessa stared at the ground, bored. She wished she could be at home, reading, like she had wanted to do that night.

She hadn't expected anymore people to come parading down stairs, but after him came the most attractive boy Tessa had seen, _ever._

He had jet-black hair and blue eyes that were very deep, she found herself getting lost in them the more she looked. He looked at her too, and she realized she was staring, looking away quickly. She didn't think she had noticed. She was also blushing, but she doubted anyone could tell with the amount of soft pink blush she had to put on to make the bruise covered up.

She felt the burn of his eyes looking her up and down, and she realized that he was staring at her, too. Probably survived someone of her looks would even decide to grace upon someone like him.

Jem quickly introduced Will to my dad, sparing me the trouble of doing it, I was glad. I heard my name and looked up in time to see Jem introducing me to him. I held out my hand and he told me his name, _Will. _So simple, yet so effective. She felt tingles shoot up her arm when he touched him, and replied "Nice to meet you", as brightly as she could. "The pleasure is mine" he replied.

_Oh, hot and nice,_ she thought. She was then surprised she thought of that. She had literally just met him, after all.

Dinner was very uneventful, occasionally smiling at Will across the table sometimes. She hadn't eaten much, not because it wasn't good, but because the discomfort of what her Dad had done to her earlier was swelling up her cheek a bit, and it hurt to move it.

She hoped no one noticed.

Afterwards, when it was over, people went into their general groups as they often do after dinner. Her dad and Jem's, obviously, and Jem and Will. She knew she would probably end up being the odd one out, considering she didn't know anyone her except her Dad, and that wasn't exactly a viable option. She sighed and sat down on the couch, absentmindedly playing with her fingers and thinking about _Pride and Prejudice,_ the book she had been rereading earlier. She hadn't even felt it when Will sat down next to her.

"Thinking hard, eh?" I heard him say. Startled, I turned my head quickly. His face was too close to mine, and I automatically backed away awkwardly.

_Wow, smooth Tessa_, I thought.

"Sorry," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't apologize for _that."_ He said.

She blushed furiously and he laughed before looking up. He was staring at her cheek.

"What happened there?" he said. Tessa was confused for a second, before remembering her encounter with her father earlier. _Dang it,_ she thought. Blushing must have made it more visible.

She quickly thought of a response.

"Oh, I fell."

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew he didn't believe her. But, it didn't matter. Odds are she wouldn't see Will again after today. Her dad wasn't big on boys, anyways.

**AN: Review for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Will (2)

**AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating so long, I've had extreme writing block.. Reviews help encourage me though! Enjoy!**

Tessa Gray had not fallen.

I was sure of this, because you could simply tell that the shape of a_ handprint_ on her face was obviously not from tripping.

I pondered this as he drove home, and thought about the rest of the experience that night. Tessa had recoiled immediately after the encounter, presumably because I had crossed a line of some sort, though I didn't understand why.

Come to think of it, I wasn't sure why I even cared what happened to Tessa Gray. I had just met her after all, and I met a lot of girls, most of which he didn't see much after I met them. But something about her light grey eyes and tall, slender body made me want to know what was behind them.

And the handprint. Who had done it to her? Why? I couldn't think of one reason, or assumption. Did she mention a boyfriend? I can't recall it. Who would want to hurt Tessa, anyway? Will didn't know.

But I was going to find out.

Coming home, I decided he might as well see if there was anything online on Tessa Gray. I searched Tessa Gray online first, and there was nothing on her there. I tried Theresa, then, and found a story on her adoption.

_RICHEST MAN IN LONDON ADOPTS_

_London, UK __**(AN:I didn't know where to put the location, sorry)**__ Mortmain, owner of billion-dollar company Mortmain Co, deciding to take time for family? Mortmain, 37, has never had any children before his most recent daughter, Theresa Gray. Why the sudden change? Theresa, 10, had only been living with her mother, Elizabeth, a minor, when unexpectedly she was murdered. Why would Mortmain want to adopt? Perhaps another publicity stunt. Read more __here._

I didn't know what to make of the article. Tessa's mother, murdered? Why? I had so many questions, and I didn't make sense at all to me. Why was I even looking at this stuff? I was Will Herondale, I had much better things to do. I decided to go to sleep, hoping that when I woke up I could shake the questions, thoughts, and curiosity of Tessa Gray out of my mind.

I woke up the next morning, extremely grumpy, showered and got dressed and then decided to head over to Jem's. Cecily was over at a friend's house, and my parents were still asleep, at 11 in the morning, might he add, so I figured I had nothing better to do. After the short drive, I rang the doorbell to be greeted by Jem, thankfully not his dad.

"Hey Jem. How did you sleep?" I greeted before walking in to the house. I came her so often it might as well have been my own home, so I came in without hesitation.

"Uhm, great Will. Maybe this isn't the best time."

I turned around, confused, until I realized why. Tessa was sitting at the kitchen table, nervously fiddling with fingers just as she had been doing yesterday night. She was dressed in a simple blue tank top and jeans, although she still looked nice. I was extremely confused as to why she was over here, without her Dad, on a Saturday morning.

"Oh, hi Tessa. What are you doing over here?" I asked casually, hoping I would get some answers.

"Hi again, Will. I was just hanging out with Jem. What are you doing here?" she replied.

"I come here a lot. Its kind of my boredom hub. Mind if I stay?"

"Oh, uhm.." She looked at Jem for an answer, and for some reason it made me jealous in some sort. She seemed to trust Jem a lot more than she trusted me.

He nodded and she smiled politely. I moved to sit next to her, and Jem sat on the other side. She sort of scooted away from me, towards Jem, as if he made her more comfortable then me.

It made me pretty self-conscious.

"So, how did you both sleep?" I asked, curious if she had stayed the night over here.

"Oh, fine." They both replied at the same time, which made me more nervous.

"How is your dad?"

"He's fine." Her face tightens up a bit, and it makes me even more curious. Had her Dad hurt her?

I quickly dismiss the thought. He's the owner of such a successful company, he couldn't possibly do that.

We spend the next couple hours simply watching some TV, eating lunch, and having small talk. It was extremely awkward.

"Ah, well I'd better get going. Thanks for having me over, Jem." She smiles at him and he hugs her kindly.

"See you, Will." She smiles at me and walks towards the exit. I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get a hug as well, to be honest. I tell Jem I had better go to, as my parents will probably wonder where I am, and he nods, opening the door for me. I get in the car, and see Tessa's car driving a way. I start up my car and begin following after her. I have to see what was going on with Tessa Gray. She drives to where I presume is her home, and I park a bit away from it, to make sure I am unseen. She walks up to the door, pulls out her key and goes inside.

I come closer to her house, trying to find a window that seems suitable. I chose one on the right side, and I see her talking to her father. He is telling her something quickly, like a commander to his soldiers. Not like a father to his daughter, at all. I see her say something back angrily, and then he lifts his fist and punches her jaw. She seems surprised by it and yet at the same time completely content, as if she doesn't care if he hurts her anyways. She walks up the stairs, and I am to stunned by what I saw to even react. I walk back to my car, slowly.

It wasn't a boyfriend, or even a friend.

It was her father.

**AN: Sorry, I know that chapter kind of sucked, I just wanted to convey my ideas, and the wording wasn't very good. Its also EXTREMELY short. I am so sorry, all of these exams are taking away writing time. Hopefully next time will be better. Please review and tell me where you want me to go with this story! Thanks! **


End file.
